The present invention relates to portable air conditioning devices primarily used for recreational purposes.
With the proliferation of outdoor recreational activities has come a demand from enthusiasts for the conveniences and luxuries found at home or only in expensive recreational equipment. One area of need is for devices that condition or assist in the control of temperature in modest interior spaces such as RV""s, campers, enclosed pick-up truck beds, tents, small watercraft and the like. A particular need is to simply and inexpensively cool or heat such areas in high or low temperature regions or during the summer or winter seasons.
Prior art portable air conditioning devices have been problematic due to complexity in design, number of components, high operating and manufacturing costs and portability. Prior art devices have employed generators, pumps and conduit to circulate hot or cool fluid through radiators then passed an air movement device such as a fan to distribute warm or cold air. Such devices have required relatively high amounts of energy to power the pumps and fans. Prior art devices are also problematic in that the components are dedicated to the air conditioning device and are not suitable nor useful for other purposes when not needed.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a portable air conditioning device improving on the problematic conditions in prior art devices and to provide an air conditioning device that is simple, inexpensive, easy to operate and maintain.
The inventive portable air conditioner includes a support member that engages a receptacle, for example, a common ice chest or thermal insulating device having an open cavity filled with a conditioning media, for example, ice or thermal heat packs. The support member includes at least one opening in air flow communication with the cavity in the receptacle and defines an air flow passageway between the opening and the receptacle passing over the conditioning media.
The air conditioner further includes means for forcing air through the opening in the support member along the air passageway in a predetermined direction. The means can include at least one fan and can be powered by the direct current of a motor vehicle battery through connection with an accessory outlet. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the fan is attached to the support member adjacent the opening to draw air from the receptacle, over the conditioning media, and out the opening in the support member. In another preferred aspect, a deflector panel is attached to the support member and extends into the receptacle cavity to further concentrate the passage of air over the conditioning media and out the opening in the support member.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent after reading the following specification which, along with the drawings, describes and discloses preferred and alternate embodiments of the invention in detail.